Continental Drift
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: 1 broken down elevator, 1 terrified London Tipton, 1 comforting Cody Martin and 1 mistake of a kiss equals confusion for all involved.


**Continental Drift**

**A/N:** Hehe, it's me again! The queen of one-shots. I just had this idea for some reason, and I thought it'd be cute. Takes place directly after 'Summer of Our Discontent'. Thoughts are in _italics_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the Tipton hotel.

**Summary:** 1 broken down elevator + 1 terrified London Tipton + 1 comforting Cody Martin + 1 mistake of a kiss confusion for all involved.

!#$&()+

London Tipton stormed angrily through the Tipton lobby, an equally raged Cody Martin in tow.

"I still can't believe you lied to me about Wayne!" She exclaimed, turning around to face him.

"Well, it's not my fault you're so stuck up that you couldn't do me one small favor!" Cody retorted, not backing down. London gasped.

"I can't believe you just said that," London said, almost inaudibly.

"Well, believe it 'sweetheart'," Cody replied sarcastically.

"You know what? Just...don't talk to me anymore," London said, throwing up her hands, and backing away from him.

"Will do," Cody replied, obviously not effected by her harsh words.

"You know, Cody, I thought it really hurt whenever my dad misses my birthday or when he forgot to take me to my first day of kindergarten or things like that. But I had no idea of real pain until now, because you lying to me and then having the audacity to say those things hurts worse than any part of my life _**he**_ ever missed," London said, tears beginning to stream down her face, and her voice beginning to receive a higher pitch.

Okay, that effected him, alright. That hit him right where it hurt most. And now she was crying too? He just couldn't take this. How could he have said those things? He just said them without thinking. _Oh man, I'm turning into Zack!_

London turned on heel and ran straight into the elevator. Cody followed her.

"Cody, leave me alone," she sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall of the elevator that was farthest from him.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have called you stuck up," Cody said, closing in on her.

"The bad thing is...it's true. I am stuck up. So that didn't really bother me. It was the fact that you lied to me," London stated.

"Well, I'm really sorry," Cody said, desperate for her forgiveness.

"Cody, it's going to take more than just 'I'm sorry'," London informed him.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you! You name it," he said, becoming increasingly closer to her.

"Cody--" London started, about to scold him, but the once moving elevator started shaking violently. It felt, to the two alarmed passengers, like they were freefalling. London fell into Cody's arms and they held onto each other for dear life.

Once the elevator had come to a halt, London frantically tried pushing all the buttons, hoping to seek out the one that opened the doors, but none of them would work.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked her, searching for her with his arms, as the lights had gone out.

"Yeah. Are you?" She replied in a panicked whisper.

"Yes."

London had a thought, and quickly pulled out her cellphone.

"I'll call Moseby," she told Cody, still shaken over what happened. She saw him nod, in the dim blue light her phone was emitting.

"Ugh, my battery died!" London groaned, as the light faded out.

"I'm sure there are people looking for us. They'll get us out," Cody reasoned, having a seat on the floor.

"I hope so," London replied.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Cody asked her, not being able to see her, but knowing she was still standing.

"But I'm wearing a Valentino dress," London whined, but sat down anyway.

"And it looks great on you," Cody stated. London thought he had another point to make, but he said nothing else.

"Thanks," she replied, thanking God that he couldn't see her blush and grin like an idiot.

"You're welcome," Cody said, and London could detect that he was smiling just by the way he said it. The air became awkward suddenly, and niether of them said anything else on the subject.

**Some Time Later**

"Ugh. How long's it been?" London complained, leaning back against the cool metal of the elevator button panel.

"About five minutes," Cody replied. Suddenly, a look of realization dawned on his face, which London could not see, due the the lack of light.

"Only five minutes? But I'm afraid of the dark and I'm claustrophobic!" London exclaimed.

"London! We could use the emergency exit!" Cody said, jumping up from his sitting position.

"Huh?" London asked, confused.

"There's an emergency exit in the ceiling of the elevator," Cody said, searching for any sign of one.

"But how can we see it to open it?" London inquired, unable to see as well.

"Good point," Cody glumly agreed.

"Oh, man I'm scared," London squealed, in a terrified whisper.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to get out of here," Cody reassured her, putting as much comfort into the words as possible.

"How do you know? We might be stuck in here forever!" She cried, her breath getting faster by the second.

"London, you've got to calm down. You'll end up having an anxiety attack," Cody pleaded with her, finding her hand in the darkness.

"Not helping," she told him.

"Just take slow, deep breaths," Cody said softly. London did as she was told, breathing slowly. But seconds later, the elevator shifted in a way that was unbeknownst to Cody and London, and made a screeching wail. This didn't help London's impending hyperventilation.

"What's happening?" London asked, her voice higher than ever.

"Maybe the elevator is starting to work again!" Cody exclaimed, happily. And, just as he said these words, the lights came back on.

"Ouch," London groaned, shielding her eyes from the blinding lights.

"Try the door open button!" Cody instructed her. She did as she was told, but the doors still weren't opening.

"I don't get it! The lights are working, so why isn't the actual elevator working?" Cody asked himself, obviously angry.

"I see the emergency hatch," London noted, squinting towards the ceiling.

"Do you think you can climb up there?" Cody implored.

"I'm wearing a dress! You're going to have to," London replied.

"I'm not tall enough!" Cody countered, crossing his arms.

"Get on my shoulders," London commanded, crouching down. He did what she told him to do, and they stumbled around a bit at first, before Cody finally caught the lever on the emergency hatch, opening it with all the strength he could muster. He climbed through with ease, looking around all the while. He saw a wide tunnel over his head, leading to the eventual top of the building. The atmosphere was very dark and damp, and the air was slightly cold.

Cody suddenly realized that London's escape would not be so simple, as she had nothing to hoist herself to the exit, and she was not tall enough to reach it anyway.

"How are you going to get up here?" Cody wondered aloud, peering into her face from his sanctuary of height dominance.

"I'm not. Just go get help. There should be a ladder leading up to a door that leads to the third floor," London instructed him, trying to hide her fear of being left alone.

"But, what about you?" Cody asked, quietly.

"I'll be okay. Just go get Arwin or Moseby to help," London told him, her worry evident on her face.

"I can't," Cody replied, kneeling down.

"Why not?" She questioned him, bewildered.

With that, he swung back down into the elevator.

"I can't just leave you here alone. I'm staying with you," Cody said, determined. London smiled slightly.

As they shared a heartfelt look, the elevator abruptly began moving quickly again. London, out of fear and perhaps habit, fell into Cody once again. This time, when the elevator stopped, they continued staring at each other. There was a small space between their faces, but Cody closed the gap in a matter of seconds. Their lips met softly and subtly, but stayed connected for quite a few seconds.

At least, until the elevator doors opened, and there stood a large group of people including Moseby, Arwin, Esteban, Carey and several hotel guests. And they had all just witnessed the kiss between Cody and London.

"Next time, let's take the stairs," London whispered to Cody, humiliated.

"I don't know. I quite like the elevator," Cody replied, grinning from ear to ear.

**A/N:** Aw, their special moment was interrupted. Hehe, but anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Who thinks that should've happened in the actual episode? -raises hand- But yeah, love you guys lots! Ciao!


End file.
